Mr. Mandrill
Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill is the school's spiritual guidance counselor, who gives students advice on their emotional struggles in life. He is characterized as a stereotypical portrayal of "touchy-feely" guidance counselor, an aged hippy, and an ex-hobo. He's also the school band director, newspaper club leader, detention warden, and an adviser to the student court. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography In "Mellow Fellows", Slips sought help from Mr. Mandrill, after losing all meaning in life. Mr. Mandrill helped him, by making him his assistant guidance councilor. Slips didn't even need to try, and proved to be an excellent councilor, who one-upped Mr. Mandrill at his own game. Being outshined and obsolete, Mr. Mandrill lost all meaning in life, but held it together, to try and get his job back. After failing enough times, Mr. Mandrill gave up and went into a psychedelic hippie freak out. In "Mandrill of the House", Mr. Mandrill started dating Windsor's single mother, Margie Gorilla. Windsor was not happy about this, and refused to accept Mr. Mandrill as his potential new father. Mr. Mandrill wanted to become friends with Windsor, so he took him and his friends to the Rhinossance Fair. Windsor still shut him out, but when he found out that he was also a collector of crystal figurines, he finally started to accept him. In "Mountain Dude", Mr. Mandrill took notice of how the students all lacked motivation, so he hired former alumni, Dennis Billy to make a motivational speech. The only person this got through to was Jake, but to got through to him too well. He and Adam had to set him back to normal. Personality Mr. Mandrill is a peaceful, freethinking, new-age hippie, who has dedicated his life to giving the struggling students of CDMS, the spiritual guidance, they need for getting through the tough times of being teens. He is mostly very mellow, and easygoing. Nothing you do, can get him angry. Episode Appearances *Inoculation Day *Chew on This *Shark Attack *Grub Drive *Law and Odor *Yesterday's Funny Monkey *My Science Project *Guano in 60 Seconds *Le Switcheroo *I Got a New Aptitude *Poop Scoop *Leaf of Absence *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Up and Adam (Mentioned) *Pranks for the Memories (Cameo) *Cuddlemuffins (Cameo) *The Big Field Trip Part 1 *The Big Field Trip Part 2 *Diplomatic Insanity *Gorilla My Dreams *That Darn Platypus *Pride and Pixiefrog *Flesh Fur Fantasy *Substitute Sweetheart *The Citronella Solution *Mongoosed *Mellow Fellows *An Inconvenient Goof *The Butt of the Jake (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Hyena and the Mighty *My Feral Lyon (Flashback) *Robo Frog 3000 *The Notorious Windsor Gorilla (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Glazed and Confused *Hygiene Hijinks *Mandrill of the House *Lyon's Anatomy *Mountain Dude *Animal School Musical *A Very Special Boy (Cameo) *Knights of the Multiplication Table (Medieval Version) *Wild Thing *Lonely Lyon (Mentioned) *A Thanksgiving Carol (Flashback) *A Whole Zoo World Trivia *Mr. Mandrill has the name first name as his voice actor, Maurice LaMarche. *In "Substitute Sweetheart" and "Mandrill of the House", it was mentioned his middle name was "Bob". *Mr. Mandrill grew up in Kentucky. *Without his ponytail holder, his hair becomes a giant afro. *He is dating Windsor's Mother. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Faculty Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Primates Category:Love Interests Category:Heroes